Algún día
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: -Quizás algún día te lo diga- susurró al viento. Quinto en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan (aunque en realidad no es un Drabble xP). Dejen sus opiniones.


Ahí estaba.

Toshiro Hitsugaya se encontraba jugando en un partido de fútbol como por novena vez desde que la conoció.

No sabía cómo. Pero por alguna razón cada vez que iba al mundo humano ella siempre lo encontraba y lo enganchaba en uno de sus estúpidos partidos con sus amiguitos.

Y aún si le decía que no, eso no duraba mucho, pues su mirada fija en su espalda cuando la dejaba atrás... simplemente no era capaz de negarse.

-¡Toshiro!- lo llamó ella para luego pasarle el balón. Saltó. Lo detuvo con el pecho y lo pateó mandándolo directo a la portería. Fin del juego.

Las felicitaciones y gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar. Aunque en realidad ellos no hacían nada. Los únicos que en verdad jugaban eran Karin y él.

Y la vio. Estaba riendo, chocando las palmas con sus compañeros. En cuanto posó sus ojos en él se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Toshiro- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El volteó el rostro.

-Como digas- murmuró él. Karin rió negando con la cabeza.

-Oye, iremos a tomar unas malteadas. ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó.

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas- dijo el negando con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse- dijo ella. Y a pesar de su sonrisa Toshiro vio su decepción -Bien entonces hasta la próxima Toshiro. Suerte con los monstruos y lo que sea. Cuídate- se despidió ella sin mucha emoción dándose la vuelta con la mano en alto a modo de saludo.

Y no sabía porque. Pero esa mirada en sus ojos no le gustó nada. Y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Aunque... - Karin se volteó expectante -Quizás si pueda ir a tomar algo- dijo sintiéndose derrotado por dentro. Una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Karin.

-Pues debería sentirme honrada, capitán, que se tomara un tiempo en su apretada agenda para estar con unos simples humanos- dijo ella con tonó sarcástico y burlesco. Y por alguna razón, no le gustó que ELLA lo llamara capitán. A punto estuvo de decirle que lo llamara por su nombre, pero se cayó en el último momento. Luego de pedirle tantas veces que se dirigiera a él con respeto. Si, definitivamente no lo haría nunca más.

-Deberías- dijo él con aire orgulloso. Ella rió un poco y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

-Me cambió y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Karin. Sus compañeros asintieron y ella corrió hasta los baños de esa nueva cancha que habían abierto hace poco. En cuanto el grupo perdió a la pelinegra de vista se acercaron corriendo a él.

 _-¿Cuales son tus intensiones?-_ le preguntaron en corillo a Toshiro, todos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El peliblanco arqueó una blanquecina ceja.

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó con voz gélida, cruzándose de brazos. Todos los chicos tragaron saliva y dieron un paso atrás.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Siempre que apareces te robas toda la atención de Karin- dijo el chico con el cabello rubio teñido.

-¿He?- preguntó el albino sin entender nada.

-Eso mismo- respondió el de afro -Pero sabes que, no puedes estar con Karin, porque a él le gusta ella, y la vio primero que tu- declaró señalando a su amigo de remera roja. Y por razones que ni esta autora sabe (notese el sarcasmo) un creciente odio por ese chico comenzó a formarse en el interior de Toshiro.

-No se que pienses, pero yo no busco nada con ella- aseguró el oji-esmeralda.

-Por favor, si cualquiera de nosotros te pidiera algo te negarías sin pensarlo dos veces, pero cuando Karin te pide algo tu te vas de cabeza- le echó en cara el de gafas, todos asintieron. Y Toshiro decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir con esa absurda charla. Era un capitán shinigami, no podía rebajarse tanto como para pelear con unos mocosos humanos, encima, ¡Por una niña!. Justo en ese momento vieron como Karin se acercaba corriendo a ellos con una sonrisa. El de remera roja se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó ella, ignorante de la charla antes mantenida. Todos asintieron. En el camino Toshiro no dijo ni una palabra. Estaba enojado, que esos niños inútiles le hicieran frente con acusaciones falsas lo irritó. Incluso consideró irse. Ya se estaba alejando de ellos cuando ella le habló.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, creo que mejor pasaré el rato en la colina- respondió él.

-Vamos Toshiro, no seas amargado- pidió ella con una sonrisa burlona. Una vena se hinchó en su frente. ¡Él no era ningún amargado!

-Bien, iré con ustedes- gruñó. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas.

Toshiro pudo sentir las penetrantes y molestas miradas de los inútiles que Karin tenía por amigos en su espalda.

-Entremos allí- dijo ella con emoción. Todos asintieron y entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa. Toshiro en un extremo, Karin en medio, y el chico de remera roja a su otro lado, mientras que frente a ellos se sentaron los demás. Una camarera llegó a atenderlos.

-¿Que les sirvo niños?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Una vena se hinchó en la frente del capitán.

-No soy un niño- masculló en voz baja sin querer armar un escándalo. Sin embargo Karin si lo escuchó y rió.

Todos pidieron sus batidos hasta que llegó el turno de Karin.

-Uno de chocolate- pidió con una sonrisa. La camarera miró al peliblanco esperando a que le dijera lo que quería, sin embargo Toshiro no sabía que escoger, jamás había tomado una malteada -Él quiere uno de chocolate, también- indicó Karin a la camarera al notar el dilema del joven peliblanco. La camarera asintió.

-Se los traigo en un momento- indicó con una sonrisa. Todos los chicos miraron mal a Toshiro. Karin fue la que sacó conversación, sin notar la tensión en la mesa. La camarera les trajo sus batidos y todos comenzaron a degustarlos, excepto Toshiro quien miraba receloso la mezcla.

-Prueba, es delicioso- aseguró en voz baja la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo. Y Toshiro decidió probarla, después de todo, ella no le pediría que la probara si no supiese bien. Lentamente el peliblanco la probó, y sus ojos se agrandaron al saborear la deliciosa y espesa bebida -Apuesto a que te encanta- sonrió ella. El asintió levemente.

La charla continuó por largo tiempo. Mientras que Toshiro se tomaba una malteada tras otra haciendo reír a la Kurosaki. Finalmente, cuando el sol ya estaba a unos 30 minutos de ponerse, decidieron que ya era momento de irse.

-Kurosaki. Ya es tarde, se te hará de noche antes de que llegues a tu casa, alguien debería acompañarte- dijo el de lentes.

-Cierto, podría ser peligroso- apoyó el rubio.

-Si, que Kiro te acompañe- dijo el de afro empujando al chico de remera roja hacia adelante.

-No tengo problema- dijo el niño sonrojado. Pues todo eso era una treta de sus amigos para darle la oportunidad de confesarle a la Kurosaki sus sentimientos.

-No se preocupen chicos, Toshiro me acompañará a casa. Y se quedará a cenar, ¿cierto?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente. Él asintió y sintió la mirada asesina que los amigos de Karin le enviaban -Bueno, nos vemos otro día chicos- saludó ella con una mano antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Toshiro la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa. Karin se había encargado de meter a esos idiotas en su lugar por él. Cuando la alcanzó, la pelinegra habló -Planeaban que Kiro se me confesará hoy- dijo ella. Él la miró arqueando una ceja -No quería eso, no siento nada por él- explicó. Él solo asintió -Espero que no te haya molestado todo lo que te dijeron- dijo ella. Ahora si Toshiro la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó. Ella rió.

-Los escuché recriminarte que te robabas toda mi atención. Casi los golpeo cuando vi como se amedrentaron y dieron un paso atrás- rió -Y fue muy gracioso ver como te enviaban miradas asesinas todo el tiempo- comentó. Él bufó.

-Me alegra que mi desgracia te divierta- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues que bueno porque lo hace y mucho- le siguió el juego. Justo en ese momento llegaron a aquella colina donde oficialmente se conocieron. Se sentaron allí un rato. Viendo el atardecer -A mi ya me gusta un chico, Toshiro- soltó ella de la nada. Él la miró.

-¿A si? ¿quien?- preguntó con un nudo en el estómago, sin saber porqué.

-Secreto- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño. Iba a decir algo cuando su comunicador sonó -Supongo que debes ir- suspiró ella.

-Si- asintió él -Espérame aquí. No tardo- pidió el antes de tragarse una píldora y salir de su cuerpo. Desapareció con shumpo.

-Quizás algún día te lo diga- susurró al viento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto mucho 


End file.
